Computing devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and/or netbook computers are becoming increasingly powerful and increased network connectivity allows these computing devices to provide a wide range of functionalities and acquire an increased amount of data. While certain applications or processes may be pre-installed on a computing device, users are increasingly able to further increase a computing device's functionality by retrieving additional applications, processes or data from third-party providers. To prevent impairment caused by applications or data retrieved from a third-party provider, computing devices often include multiple partitions to segregate pre-installed applications or processes from applications or data retrieved from a third-party provider.
However, an application or data retrieved from a third-party provider may need to access data included in a partition separate from the partition including the data or application. Conventional approaches prevent an application or data retrieved from a third-party provider from accessing data or applications stored in certain partitions, such as a partition including pre-installed applications or data. This access limitation reduces the functionality of the data or applications retrieved from the third-party provider.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing the specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.